Alea Caldeth
Alea is fairly tanned slightly more so then the average Wood Elf. Alea has natural maple green hair, and brown eyes. She is fairly lithe with no real musculature. Current Alea is traveling with Maylin, Alok, and Nitha in Battledale. History Alea was not yet and adult when the Fourth Drow War ended, but she was told many of the tales of her Uncle. The tales made her want to do similar. When Maylin was sent to the Caldeth to squire, Alea was serving as a squire with her. This is where their friendship started. When Maylin left to go back to the Griffen School, Alea continued her training. After traveling with Alok, Nitha, and Maylin shortly after the 4th Drow War. Alea decided to learn more of the Arcane to allow her to be of more use then simply an archer. Once she felt she was worthy she joined the Home Guard as an Alimar. It was while working for the Home Guard Alok came to her to get a group to find Nitha. Alea requested a leave to assist her friends. Relationships Alea attempts to build strong friendships, as she feels you can never go wrong with too many friends. Her strongest and longest lasting friendships are those with Alok, Nitha, and Maylin. She will do what she can to help any of them at a moments notice. Personality Alea is not afraid to make a fool of herself to make her companions laugh. She will occasionally make stupid bets to this effect. Alea tries to be as self sufficient as possible. She treats the land with a reverence and only hunts what she needs to feed herself and those traveling with her. Alea tries not to waste anything. Character Sheet Wood Elf 6 Fighter (Archer), 1 Arcanist, 9 Arcane Archer, Variant Ranger Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int +9; Senses Low Light Vision, Perception + 28 Defense AC: '''36 (Base 10, Armor 8, Dex 10, Deflection 5, Natural 2, Insight 1) '''HP: 136 Fort '+16, '''Ref '+23, Will +14 '''Resistances: Offense Speed 30 Melee: ' '''Ranged: '+4 Speed Distance Longbow 33/33/28/23 '''Rapis Shot: 31/31/31/26/21 1D8 + 1D6 (Cold, Fire, or electricity) +2d6 (Holy) +11 Statistics Str 12, Dex 24 (30), Con 12, Int 20 (24), Wis 14, Cha 17 Base Atk 15; CMB 16; CMD 36 Feats: '''Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Weapon Focus (Longbow), Weapon Specialization (Longbow), Master Craftsman, Signature Skill (Perception), Snap Shot, Improved Snap Shot, Combat Reflexes, Point Blank Master, Clustered Shots, Rapid Shots, Many Shots, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Expanded Imbue Arrows, Improved Precise Shot '''SQ: * Variant Ranger: '''Track, Favored Terrain (Jungle), Favored Enemy (Animals), Woodland Stride, Swift Tracker * '''Fighter: '''Hawkeye +2, Trick Shot, Expert Archer * '''Arcanist: '''Arcane Reservoir 4, Arcane Exploit (Quick Study), Consume Spells * '''Arcane Archer: '''Enhance Arrows, Imbue Arrows, Seeker Arrow, Phase Arrow, Hail of Arrows, Enhance Arrows (Aligned) '''Skills: '''Acrobatics 29, Climb 20, Craft Bows 26, Craft Armor 24, Diplomacy 19, Knowledge Arcana 24, Knowledge Geography 24, Knowledge Nature 25, Perception 28, Spellcraft 24, Stealth 29, Survival 22, Swim 10 '''Languages: '''Avalondi, Kaelithican, Huanthi, Arkadian, Dwarven, Celestial, Draconic, Sylvan '''Crocks: '''Good with languages, Immune to disease (Carrier Herpes), Taste good (Maple), -1 wisdom, Weather is one step better, Strong BO, Double natural healing '''Traits: Wild Stride (Forest), Woodcraft Home Guard: '''Position Alimar, Bonuses (Armor of the Guard, Armor Guardian) Gear * '''Head: Earring of Invisibility * Headband: Headband of Intelligence +4 (Diplomacy, Stealth) * Eyes * Shoulders: Cloak of Resistance +5 * Neck: Amulet of Natural Armor +2 * Chest * Body * Armor: Mithril Elven Chain Shirt +4 (Home Guard) * Belt: Belt of Dex +6 * Wrists: Bracers of Archery Greater (Aspect of the Falcon) * Hands * Ring 1: Ring of Protection +5 * Ring 2 ''' * '''Feet : Boots of Speed Other Items Quiver of Plenty Dusty Rose Prism (+1 Insight Bonus to AC) Category:PCs Category:People